Mc Cheese
Info Mc Cheese is the name of a joint venture between Chuck E. Cheese and MacDonalds. Created by Thomas Leverton and Steve Easterbrook on January 1 2000 to celebrate the release of the manga known as "JoJo: Stone Ocean" with the mascot, Jotaro Kujo being from said manga. History Thomas Leverton and Steve Easterbrook had met in 1993 with talk about creating a joint venture. In 1999, Thomas Leverton and Steve Easterbrook reached out to japanese manga artist Hirohiko Araki to create a mascot for their franchise and put it in his manga. Araki took beloved character Jotaro Kujo and transformed him into Mc Cheese. Mc Cheese was established on January 1 2000 featuring the best attributes from both establishments. Characters Mc Cheese has debut many characters. Chuck E. Cheese and Ronald Macdonald are not a part of this establishment, as they have fused with Jotaro Kujo to become Mc Cheese (Jojo: Stone Ocean for more info). The Grimace, Hamburglar, Mayor McCheese, Fry kids, and Moonman have all crossed over from the MacDonalds franchise, but none from Chuck E. Cheese because they're fucking gross and no one really gives a shit. McCheese Mc Cheese is the official mascot of McCheese. His real name is Jotaro Kujo and he has a daughter named Jolyne Kujo. He originally appeared in the manga "Stardust Crusaders" in 1989 as the lead role. He has since retired from fighting other stand users, and now fights his customers' hunger and boredom. Every thursday Mc Cheese will appear on stage to sing for karaoke night. Originally, he used to sing hit pop songs from the 60s-80s from bands such as Queen and Black Sabbath, but has since then started singing songs from the JoJo openings. McPlatinum With the launch of McCheese, there used to be another character, McPlatinum, McCheese's stand who's main role was to beat the shit out of anyone who got near McCheese. After Multiple children were put in the hospital and lawsuits threatening the end of McCheese, He was retired on January 23 of 2001. He has since then been replaced with the character Jolyne Kujo. Jolyne Kujo The daughter of mccheese, known as 'mccheese jr.' She resents mccheese which is why she is a sin against nature but big boy mccheese knows how to keep her in check Chadars Chadars is McCheese's greatest rival. In part 2: autistic tendencies, joseph calls Kars a fucking chad. After joseph sends kars to space, he could not leave and was forced to evolve. He had to become a fucking chad. He stopped gangnamming, he stopped hitting the nae nae, he threw away all his COD games and burnt his v-bucks. He became chadars, and because time moves by faster than it does on earth (i learned that from regular show) he did not come back until part 6 and caused havoc upon the land. It was up to mccheese and chadtaro to stop chadars and see who was truly the ultimate life form and the ultimate chad. to be continued => Chadtaro You suck hard, Chadtaro. Chadtaro was first birthed in part 3 where jotaro and the gang faught against D'arby (gamer form). Joseph was prepared to be an epic baller gamer, so he dawned his joker makeup. Unfortunately, jotaro was not ready. D'arby started gangnamming while he simultaneously whipped and nae nae'd. This level of gamer was too much for jotaro. Out of frustration, joseph called jotaro a fucking chad, dawning the name 'Chadtaro'. This caused the first evolution of jotaro (before jotaro splitting off into mccheese and part 4 jotaro), in which a clum baby spewed out of jotaro's mouth during the D'arby fight. This was Chadtaro. By losing his chadness, jotaro gained the gamer skills necessary to beat gamer D'arby, with a little help from his grandpa's game shark hacks. Chadtaro was not seen after that fight, until of course, Chadars appeared. to be continued => Menu McCheese is home to some of the most iconic foods and drinks, housing a plethora of meals. Burger McBurger McCheese Borgar Dio's Famous Time-Stopping World Burger Fortnite Burger Drink Hamon Soda N'Doul Water Abbacchio Pee Chug Jug Backstory After stardust crusaders, jotaro trained to become even stronger than before, but no matter how hard he trained he couldn't gain any strength. Then, one day jotaro yelled out a stand cry so loud that it caused his psyche to split into two physical beings. One being, made out of the weakness and retardness of jotaro known as part 4 jotaro. The other, a being revered as a god, with absurd amount of strength and intelligence. This being was known as 'McCheese'. Part 4 jotaro was off jerkin' it to dolphins while mccheese was beating the shit out of enemy stands and outsmarting them with his superior intellect. Then, mccheese fucked a bitch but realised she wasn't worthy to hold the mccheese name, so he divorced her. Then he stand jumped to part 6 where he met his daughter, jolyene cujo and singlehandedly dismantled the entire prison with his fists. He let out a loud stand cry so everyone would know that he was mccheese. Mccheese never died, but became so powerful that he entered a new plane of existence. Important Events Throughout Mc Cheese's lifespan, the establishment has been littered with many obstacles and lawsuits. McPlatinum Is Breakable On January 18 2001 a character named McPlatinum made he debut on the scene. His role was to go around with McCheese and beat the everloving shit out of anyone who got near him. Naturally, this character did not go over well as multiple children were sent to the hospital with bruises and broken bones. McCheese lost millions of dollars in lawsuits, gained a horrible reputation, and had to retire the character days later. JoJo Day On April 20 2004, Hirohiko Araki was flown out into America to promote the McCheese franchise and sign autographs for JoJo fans. Unfortunately, this was 2004 and no one in America knew what the fuck JoJo was. It did very poorly until later years when JoJo became epic in the US. McCheese v. GayBoy On July 9 2008 a boy called McCheese gay to which McCheese replied "no u" and "ur mom gay." The boy sued and McCheese would have had to shut down their establishment until the Judge realized that this boy and his mother were both gay. McCheese was found not guilty. Sealy Tries to Fuck the Grimace On November 3 2010, a boy named Sealy was caught sticking his dick in the animatronic thiccy known as "The Grimace". Sealy's dick got caught inside the Grimace's ass gears. Luckily, McCheese was able to make it in time and yeeted the Grimace, but it was too late. Sealy's dick was long gone and the animatronic was dismantled. And that's why Sealy is transgender. KKKontriversial In 2014 the character Moonman had started to pursue a music career. He made many controversial hits such as "Notorious KKK" and "Black Lives Don't Matter". The business apologized for Moonman's racism and hate speech and cut all ties with the character on August 23 2014. Fortnite On August 12 2018, McCheese faced it's biggest growth in years when they did a promotion with fortnite. They released the "Freakin Fortnite Special" combo meal featuring the fortnite burger and chug jug as well as many toys featuring fortnite characters. Category:Characters